gladiatrixfandomcom-20200213-history
Saxa's Life Story
Saxa was born in Rome BC. Her mother - Aemilius Saxa's real father from her. Saxa's real father - Marcus died in a slave riot when she was 1. Saxa always thought that her uncle - Mamercus is her real father. Once Senator Mamercus left the republic and even his own wife - Rubrius for Saxa and - Aemilius. They went to a town around Roma and lived there in peace. Years later the new cruel chancellor's man - Quintus attacked the towns and killed everybody who stood against him. Mamercus was one of them. After he died, Quintus took Aemilius and Saxa as slaves to Roma. There 28 years old Aemilius became mad and volunteer to be Quintus's personal slave. She even took her daughter to serve his wife - Aurelia as a pussy-slave. 3 years passed so and Saxa's rage grew up with her. When she was 15 she killed Aurelia, Quintus and escaped Roma leaving her mother back. Saxa went to a place where the Iberian people lived. They were once slaves of the romans, now they had escaped and hide. They didn't believe that Saxa killed a senator. Saxa had become a nervous girl. When the gladiator slave - Tadeo called her a fucking bitch, she jumped onto him, drew his sword and cut his head. The people was shocked. Tadeo's wife - Fermina began to beat Saxa, but their leader - Oliverios stopped her. He wanted to train Saxa as a warrior. Years passed, and Saxa was now 18. She had become a strong warrior. But she was sad about Federico - Tadeo's little son. Saxa had killed Tadeo and left Federico orphan. He was just 12 and Saxa was trying to be his friend. Once Saxa realized that indeed Federico didn't hate her, but he was beginning to love her. Then Saxa sucked the boy's little cock and let him sleep with her for a night. Then Federico forgave her and they became a friend. Fermina didn't want his son to be the friend of Saxa. But she couldn't stop him. Slowly Federico became fond of Saxa and he could relax her when she was angry. Saxa liked Federico to suck her thumb, kiss her legs and lick her feet. Federico had become her slave, but he was happy. But once Fermina saw his little son licking Saxa's feet. She took her knife and attacked Saxa, but Federico protected her, thus the knife wounded him. Federico lied down and died. Saxa became angry and strangled Fermina. ' After Federico's death, Saxa left the Iberian place and started a journey. But the Roman soldiers captured her and took to Roma, slave market. She was sold to a noble man of Roma. His was Publius Fabatus. He wanted to make her a sex-slave. But when he tried to touch her, Saxa attached him and killed his guardians. She wanted to kill Fabatus too, but he suggested Saxa something, that if she fought for him in the arena, He would pay her a lot of denares, and claimed that Saxa cannot escape the city. Saxa accepted and Fabatus took her to the arena to fight as a gladiatrix. The owner of the arena - Lucius Marcius Rex allowed Saxa to challenge a gladiator. She chose Valdemar. Everybody was excited for a female gladiator's fight. And Saxa surprised everybody. She defeated Valdemar just in 3 minutes. This was her first victory. From that day Fabatus became very rich. And 20 years old Saxa became a skilled gladiatrix.' As years passed the gladiatrix battles became popular in the city. Saxa was one of the most famous gladiatrix. She had defeated strong gladiators, known as Vitus, Neron, Sergius, Hilarius and etc. In this her trainer - Agron helped her. Then senator Marcus Acilius Antonius offered a tournament among the gladiatrixes. The winner would be granted 50.000 denares and will have permission to be free 3 times a month. ' The tournament was accepted and 50 women from different nobles of Roma were brought to fight for victory. Saxa passed the earlier tours easily. And she befriended with a greek gladiatrix - Alexus there. Their lives were very similar. The weeks passed and it was semi-finals. Among the gladiatrixes Saxa, Lucretia, Alexus and etc. were the favorites. Saxa's opponent was the Nubian gladiatrix - Amaor. Agron told that Amaor always tries to get behind her opponent and she always hides a knife with her.' The battle began. Saxa attacked first and realized that Amaor was trying to get back. Saxa beat her and Amaor fell down. And she didn't get up. Saxa was suspected that she wants her to get closer, so she could use her knife. But Saxa took Amaor's leg and rotated her twice, while flying Amaor's knife fell down from her breast armor. Saxa moved fast and took the knife, and when Amaor attacked her she throwed the knife to her. Saxa new that this act won't heart her, but she was trying to get behind Amaor. And she did so, thrust his sword to Amaor's back, thus she won the battle. With her, Alexus, Lucretia and Ulyssa also passed to the next tour. Saxa should fight Lucretia. Agron told that she was very fast and her accuracy is very high. The battle began. Lucretia had chosen bow and arrow for herself. Saxa had the same sword. Lucretia waited 1 minute and suddenly shot arrow to her. Saxa didn't understand what's happening, and she wounded from her stomack. Saxa couln't move anywhere because of pain. At that moment Lucretia shot a second arrow to her hand, Saxa's sword fell down. Lucretia approached her and took her sword. Saxa fell on her knees. Lucretia raised the sword and thanked her for a making the fight easy. Saxa became angry and took the arrow in her stomack and thrust it to Lucretia's pussy, Lucretia cried and Saxa took her sword, cut her head, thus being victorious. Then Alexus fought Ulyssa, Ulyssa won. But she didn't kill Alexus. ' Before the final day, Agron came to Saxa, he confessed that he was in love with her. Saxa also liked him, they had sex at night. In final morning Saxa had great morale and rage. Agron told her about Ulyssa. She used a trident and a fishnet. Unlike the other Retiarius gladiatrixes, she doesn't throw her fishnet, but jumps herself onto her opponent, if this isn't useful, she uses the usual attack. While Saxa was going, her master Fabatus, came and wanted her to win this fight for any cost. Saxa was heavily wounded, but she could still fight. The opponents entered the arena and began to fight. Ulyssa rotated her fishnet, but Saxa knew that she was trying to cheat her. Suddenly Ulyssa jumped onto her and Saxa put her sword in front of her. The sword entered Ulyssa's stomack. But she didn't stop. She dodged her fishnet onto Saxa. Saxa couln't escape this professional attack. While Saxa was trying to be free of the net, Ulyssa took the trident and attacked her. Saxa saw that she can't be free, then she also ran towards her opponent. When they approached, Saxa set down, took her sword out of Ulyssa's stomack and got behind her. With the final blow she finished Ulyssa. Ulyssa lied down. And Saxa speared her life. Senator Antonius didn't like their mercy. But Saxa didn't kill her. Thus she became the first champion of the gladiatrix tournaments.'